Brave Hearts
by imasmurf93
Summary: When Fanny is captured, Patton is more than anxious to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to metasgirl for requesting this.**

"Okay Kids Next Door, Father has taken it too far, he's now started kidnapping children and holding them hostage before turning them into the perfect child. That's why we want some of the best volunteers to go in and stop him once and for all." Rachel said as she stood on the stage at the KND moonbase meeting. "Who's happy to do it?"

A few members put up their hands.  
"Okay, volunteers come on stage please, we'll pick you out."

The brave operatives came forward and lined up on the stage. Rachel hopped down from her pedestal and looked at the operatives.  
"It's great to see you all up here Sector V." Rachel smiled. "I want you all on this mission."

She looked at the other kids in the line. "Numbuh 10, Numbuh 35, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86, you guys are coming on the mission. Thanks the rest of you, I really appreciate it."

The other kids went and sat down while Sector V, and Numbuhs 10, 35, 60 and 86 assembled on the stage.  
"Boys and girls, our mission team!" Rachel yelled.

The crowd of KND members cheered and applauded the heroes as they walked out of the room to get ready for their mission.

"Don't worry Kids Next Door, we will stop Father from his evil antics and as always, Kids Will RULE!" Rachel beamed.

The kids cheered and clapped again happily. Rachel saluted them and walked out of the room.  
"Okay team, you're kitted up and ready...let's go!" She grinned.

They cheered happily and ran into their transport.

"So team, we're going to split up into two teams of three and two teams of two." Rachel stated. "Numbuhs 10, 2 and 1, you go down the drawing room, cause some sort of noise to bring father down to you. Me and Numbuh 3 will be waiting by the doorway of the drawing room to trip him up and catch him as he comes in, me and Numbuhs 60, 85 and 4. You go look around upstairs and try to find some clues to Father's weaknesses. Numbuhs 35 and 5, you do the same downstairs, just make sure you're not seen."

"But what about the delightful children?" Abby asked.

Rachel smirked. "Extra tutor lessons."

The kids all hooted with laughter and waited to land.  
The large bus landed on the roof of the delightful mansion and jumped out of it and through an upstairs window. In silence, they all went separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Will you guys speed up?" Wally whispered to Patton and Fanny.

Patton hissed. "Numbuh 362 put us together and expects us to stay together."

Wally sighed.  
"You guys are just so slow!" He groaned

"Out of all the other kids to be put with, _we _had to be put with whining Numbuh 4." Fanny scoffed as the two exchanged irritated glances.

"We're supposed to be looking for some sort of weakness Numbuh 4, not racing around." Patton replied.

Wally sighed and continued to walk slightly ahead of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sooo, Numbuh 10." Hoagie gave a seductive chuckle. "You and me on a mission together."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

Hoagie raised his eyebrows at her. "Maybe we should do it more often."

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

Hoagie frowned and shrugged. Nigel chuckled under his breath at Hoagie's failure.

"Fancy going for a soda or something after we finish the mission?" Hoagie offered.

Numbuh 10 turned and gave him a stern look. "Do you even know my real name?"

Hoagie looked at Nigel for help but Nigel, enjoying the whole scene, tapped his nose and gave him a smug grin. Hoagie looked back at her and stuttered.

Numbuh 10 sighed. "There's your answer."

"Thanks for the help dude." Hoagie hissed to Nigel as Numbuh 10 walked ahead a little.

Nigel chuckled. "Well I'm sorry that I won't help you chat my cousin up."

They walked quietly into the drawing room and looked around.

"Now, we need to do something to get his attention and bring him down." Nigel whispered.

"Oh I know!" Hoagie stated. He walked over to the doorway and switched on the light. "It always brings my mum in when I leave a light on.

Nigel rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead.

Numbuh 10 stared at him in disbelief. "Or you know, you could just..."  
She grabbed the pot and pushed it over, making it smash loudly on the floor. The black soil covered the entire carpet. A few seconds later they heard a thudding of footsteps and Father's booming voice.  
"Who's in my house!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay he's coming down. Get ready Numbuh 3!" Rachel whispered, they ran into the drawing room, holding some invisible wire across the doorway.

Kuki giggled as she envisioned Father falling over the wire. "We should video it and put it onto the KNDtube for everyone to see!"

"Shh!" Rachel chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, here he comes, we've just got to make sure dat great ball of fire don't see us." Abby remarked.

Bertie nodded and they jogged away as they heard Father coming towards them.

"Hide!" He whispered as they heard more footsteps coming from the opposite way.

They ran into the basement and shut the door. Listening to everything on the other side.  
While one set of footsteps went towards the drawing room, more footsteps seemed to be heading towards the stairs.

"Must be Numbuh 86 and the guys." Abby whispered.

Bertie nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hearing a thump, Wally, Fanny and Patton sped up.  
"They've got Father and we haven't found anything yet." Fanny growled.

"Hello Kids Next Dorks!" Five eerie voices made the three kids spin around quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, extremely short chapter, sorry :-)**

"What are you doing here?" Fanny gasped.

The Delightful Children grinned evilly. "We live here."

"But you weren't supposed to be here!" Fanny scowled.

The Delightfuls exchanged glances and chuckled. "We're very sorry. But neither are you!"  
They pulled weapons out from behind their backs and aimed them at the three kids.

"Run!" Patton yelled.

The three kids turned and bolted, Wally was knocked to the ground by a delightfulising ray. He shrieked in terror.  
Patton spun around and ran to his side, throwing Numbuh 4 over his shoulders.

"Watch out!" Fanny yelled as she shoved them out of the way of the delightfulising ray.

"Numbuh 86!" Patton yelled as he noticed the delightfuls running towards them.

Fanny threw her arm in the direction of the door. "Just go! Run!" She shouted.

Patton glanced back at her in hesitation and then ran out of the room.  
"Guys!" He yelled. "Get out of here!"

The kids heard him and retreated to their transport, as soon as everyone was in, they took off.

"Wait! Numbuh 86 is still in there!" Patton yelled as the door closed.

Rachel shook her head solemnly. "I'm sorry Numbuh 60 but we have to get back now, before the delightful children and Father catch up with us."

Patton paced like a caged lion in stress. "But what about Numbuh 86?"

"Don't worry, they can't handle her that long, they'll send her back within three days." Hoagie chuckled.

The rest of the team glared at him. He just shrugged guiltily.  
"We'll plan a rescue mission when we get back Numbuh 60 but it's not that easy, they'll be expecting us to come and rescue her and will be ready for when we do." Rachel informed him.

Patton sat down with a heavy, stressful sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki sat next to Wally, who was lay on the bed at the back of the bus. His leg, where he'd been shot with the delightful ray, was extremely pale and numb.

"Eww, it looks weird." Kuki wrinkled her nose, looking at Wally's delightfulised leg.

Wally stared at it. "You don't think they'll have to...chop it off do you?"  
He asked in fear.

Kuki glanced at him and giggled. "Of course not."

"Oh." Wally blushed, he stared at Kuki.  
Kuki looked back up at him and he looked away.

"Wally," Kuki sighed. "Do you think Numbuh 86 will be okay?"

Wally shrugged. "Sure she will. She's not exactly a timid operative, she'll be driving those delightful dorks in sane right now."

Kuki smiled at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let me go you stupid freaks!" Fanny yelled as she was thrown into a cell.

The Delightful Children chuckled and watched Fanny as she growled with rage. "Make yourself at home Numbuh 86, we're sure that you'll be here for a pretty long time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sector V were awoken early by their transmitter alarm ringing. Congregating in front of the transmitter the five kids stared at the screen with blank, tired eyes.

"Sector V! We need you here immediately!" Rachel stated. "Numbuh 60's disappeared, we're guessing that he's gone to rescue Numbuh 86."

"We'll be right there." Nigel nodded.

The screen ended transmission and sector V began to prepare to leave.

"That's so sweet!" Kuki sighed. "Numbuh 60's gone to save Numbuh 86. That's sooo romantic!"

"It's stupid!" Wally scoffed as they walked onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Kuki stuck her tongue out at him with an indignant look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Patton shivered in the cold rain, it was still pretty dark. But he was determined not to give up. He finally reached the Delightful's gates. Quickly and swiftly, he climbed up and over with ease, they were nothing compared to some of the training sessions he'd been through.

Quietly, he ran to a side window that was slightly open. It would be a tough job but he reckoned that he could squeeze through it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dark and wet in the cell that Fanny had been put in. She'd put up a good fight for three quarters of the night, screaming and shouting abuse at the Delightfuls and Father. However she'd grown tired, and after Father gave her a warning singe on her wrist she thought that it would be better to pipe down.  
After failing to get to sleep she'd resorted to drawing doodles on the floor and wall with a stone.

Ever been alone in your house when you hear a simple noise, you feel strong sense of paranoia and are on edge until somebody you know comes home? This was ten times worse.  
A faint sound of footsteps made Fanny jump. She put down the rock and backed away into the corner, hugging her knees tightly. It wasn't usual for Fanny to be so scared, even when she was she could mask it with a brave face and tough talking. But this was different. She was out of her comfort zone and had no-one to back her up if something went wrong.

A shadow appeared through the barred windows of the wooden door and Fanny tightened her grip on her knees and stared at the shadow. The sound of a key in the door increased her heart beat, she bit her lip.

"Hi." A tall, brunette boy smiled shyly as he stepped in. The delightful then sat down next to her and placed a plate in front of her.

"I thought you might be hungry." He told her.

Fanny was a little hesitant but then decided to pick up the toasted bagel and eat it. He watched her as she did.

"Thank you." Fanny said timidly when she'd finished.

The boy smiled."Just don't tell the other delightfuls."

Fanny smiled back.

"That burn looks pretty bad, you want some ice on it?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Sure?"

Fanny nodded her head. "Why are you being nice to me David?"

"Hey, just because our dad makes us evil doesn't mean we're all that bad." David replied.

Fanny smiled.

"David! Where are you!" The other four Delightfuls called.

David stood up and picked up the plate, giving Fanny a kind glance and walking out. He closed the door behind him and the key turned in the lock. His head then appeared in the bars.  
"Please don't tell them I was here!"

"I won't." Fanny shook her head.

She sat with her back against the wall trying to figure out what just happened.  
Was that some kind of trick?  
Was there something in the bagel he gave her?  
She couldn't decide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He'd finally got through the window, just in time as he managed to run into the shadows as the Delightfuls walked by.

"David, where are you!" They shouted.

"I'm COMING!" David screeched back. He soon arrived and joined back to his brothers and sisters in the creepy way that they do it. Patton shuddered. Once they walked out of sight he ran in the opposite direction. Taking random turns whenever he thought possible. He opened a door and peered inside.

"What?" He whispered.  
In front of him, he saw a huge, wooden chair. It had metal bars on the arms and legs to hold the wrists and ankles down. Above the chair was a large dome, connected to a mass of wires, which trailed back to a big machine. Patton couldn't read the machine as a hard thump on the head made him black out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fanny had just managed to doze off when she was woken by the key in the wooden door.  
The door opened and an unconscious body was thrown into the cell.

"Numbuh 60!" Fanny gasped.

"We're guessing he was looking for you...we thought we'd give him a hand." The Delightfuls cackled. Slamming the door shut and locking it.

Fanny pulled Patton's body to the edge of the wall and looked down at him.  
He flinched and groaned. His eyes squeezed tight and his hand lifted up to touch the back of his head.  
Patton opened one eye, then opened the other as he focused on Fanny.

"Numbuh 86? Is that really you?" He groaned. "You're just a blur."

Fanny beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted some sort of friendly contact after feeling so alone and scared.  
He gave a nervous chuckle and sat up slowly.

"Where are we?" He asked, still in a daze.

Fanny sat back. "The Delightful's cells."

"The Delightful's have cells?" Patton chocked. "What don't they have in their mansion?...I saw some sort of electric chair in one of the rooms."

Fanny listened intently. "Electric chair?"

He nodded.  
Fanny shrugged. "I wonder what it's for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** sorry I haven't updated this story in so long guys, I've just had such terrible writers block for this story :-/**

**I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is and you enjoy it X-D**

"Come on, we've got to try and get out of here." Patton told Fanny, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"But how? We're locked in a cell genius." Fanny snarled.

Patton rolled his eyes. Even when she'd been helped captive 24 hours she was still like a lion with a thorn in it's paw.  
He placed his arm through the bars and fumbled around.

"What're you doing?" Fanny sighed, crossing her arms and watching him.

She heard a click and Patton brought back his arm with a key in his hand.  
"They left the key in the door." Patton replied with a triumphant smile.

Fanny sighed and followed him as he opened the door.  
They ran down the corridor. Through the different hallways. Until they ran straight into their five most hated enemies.

"Going so soon? And we didn't even get to show you our new toy." The delightfuls droned.

Patton and Fanny backed up, but were cornered.  
The two girls and Lenny grabbed Patton while David and Bruce grabbed Fanny.  
Patton was obviously much stronger than Fanny as the three delightfuls were finding it hard to control him as he struggled to get free. Bruce left David to hold onto Fanny while he ran to aid his fellow brother and sisters.

Fanny growled as she wriggled in David's firm grasp.

"Okay, if you trip me up right now, you could get free. See that open window there? Just climb out of it." David whispered into Fanny's ear.

"What?" Fanny asked, still struggling.

David threw himself to the floor, whispering to her. "Run!"

Patton noticed that Fanny had gotten free. She was stood dumbfounded, staring at David.  
"Numbuh 86! Run, get out of here!" He yelled.

Fanny turned to face Patton. He came back to save her, no way was she leaving him behind. She ran towards him and the Delightfuls. Pulling Olivia by the hair and forcing her to let go of Patton's arm. She kicked Lenny on his helmet, it made him losing his grip on Patton's shoulders.  
Unfortunately before she could do anything else, Bruce and Ashley grabbed each of her arms and held her back. She struggled.

"David! Get up you idiot!" The Delightfuls scolded as David stood up and ran to hold onto Patton.

The two were dragged back to their cell and tossed in.  
The Delightfuls laughed through the bars, locked the door and put the keys aside. Then walked out.

"You should have gone." Patton sighed, lying back onto the wooden shelf of a bed.

Fanny sat next to him. "I couldn't just leave ya."

Patton lifted his head and smiled at her, she blushed.

"Numbuh 86!" A voice called. David appeared at the cell. He unlocked the door and opened it. Walking in.

Patton snarled and dived at David. Knocking him to the floor.

"Numbuh 60! Get off him, it's okay, he's a friend." Fanny yelled, grabbing Patton's hand before it came down onto David's face in a punch. 

Patton glared up at her in disbelief, then reluctantly stood up and got off David, he walked over to the corner of the the cell, leaning against it and folding his arms, glaring at David like a hawk.

David grabbed Fanny's hands and held them. "You could have got out of here. Why didn't you run when you could?"

"I just couldn't." Fanny shrugged. "Numbuh 60 came to get me out of here so I couldn't have left him."

David sighed. "You have to get out of here. They'll perfectionise you."

"Perfectionise?" Patton questioned.

David nodded and looked at Patton. "Turn you into the perfect child.

"Well if you want to protect her so much then why do you join in with them?" Patton spat.

"I'd be able to help a lot more if they think that I'm apart of them, if they know I'm trying to help you then they'll be able to put a stop to it right away." David replied. He then turned back to Fanny. "They want to perfectionise you in the morning. I'll try to find a way to get you out before that."

Fanny nodded. David bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek before going out of the cell and locking the door.

"What a doofus!" Patton scoffed.

Fanny smiled. Sitting on the wooden bed. "I think he's pretty sweet."

"Uh, hello? He's a delightful! Aka an enemy!" Patton waved his hand in front of Fanny's face.

"He's trying to help." Fanny shrugged.

Patton chuckled and sat down next to her. "You actually believe that? He's a bad guy Numbuh 86! I don't trust him."

"Big surprise." Fanny said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I've taken forever to update, thanks for the reviews. Note to Squiggles, I know it's usually delightfulised but I've just put perfectionised as when they're delightfulised they literally turn into delightfuls, perfectionised...well you'll find out :-)**

It was starting to get cold and dark in the cell. Fanny sat on the corner of the wooden bed and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try and warm herself up.

"You cold?" Patton asked, sitting next to her.

"You think?" She replied sarcastically.

Patton unzipped his green jacket and placed it on her shoulders.  
Fanny took some time to register what he'd done, she looked at the jacket and pulled it around her.

"Thanks," She smiled. Patton grinned back at her.

They sat aside one another in silence. Fanny bobbed her legs up and down quickly. Patton rested his head on the hard wall and looked around the empty cell.

"So, the guys should be coming for us soon I bet." Patton said, trying to strike up conversation.

Fanny nodded. "I hope so."

They heard footsteps. Both of them were silent. Fanny subconsciously moved closer to Patton and took a hold of his arm.

"Hi." David smiled as he opened the cell door.

Fanny sighed and let go of Patton, who just snarled at the sight of their visitor.

"David." Fanny sighed. "I thought that it was your brothers and sisters."

David shook his head. He looked like he was about to say something but then looked at Patton.  
"Uh, can we talk?" He asked.

Fanny shrugged. "Sure."

David once again looked at Patton, who was glaring daggers at him.  
He gave a nervous chuckle before opening the cell door and standing aside, motioning for Fanny to step outside. Fanny did so and waited by the wall for David to close the door.

"Look, Fanny, I really like you..._really _like you...I don't want to see you get perfectionised." David exclaimed in a hushed whisper, he placed a hand on her cheek. "I really want to let you out of here but I can't, they'll know it was me."

Fanny gazed up at him and melted just staring into his sky blue eyes.  
"I understand." She replied. Touching his hand and pulling it gently from her face. "They'll come for us anyway, I know it."

David gave a weak smile. "I just hope they come soon, I can't distract my brothers and sisters much longer"  
He opened the door cell and Fanny walked back inside. Patton walked over to Fanny to glare David down. David gave a nervous smile to Patton and closed the door quickly.

"What did he want?" Patton grumbled.

Fanny shook her head. "They're going to delightfulise us, he wanted to know that the KND were coming to save us."

Patton scoffed. "You mean he wants to know when they're coming to save us so that they can ambush them."

"No!" Fanny snapped. "I don't know when they're coming!"

Patton sighed and sat on the bed.  
Fanny glared at him. "Will you chill out!"

"Chill out?" Patton yelled. "We're going to be perfectionised!"

"No, we won't!" Fanny said sternly, sitting next to him.

Patton sighed. "Well you won't, if he's being honest then your boyfriend'll save you."

Fanny narrowed her eyes at him. "He's not my boyfriend! And the guys will save us before the delightfuls get to us."

Patton scoffed and lay down on the bed, facing his back to her. "I didn't think you could get so girly about boys!"  
Fanny glanced at him and sighed, she thought about what David had said, then thought about what Patton had said, '_if he's being honest?' _what if he wasn't? Why was he acting like he cared? What if the KND didn't come for them in time?

She felt a sudden rush of fear. A tear came to her eye. She sniffed.

Patton turned and looked at her. He sighed irritably and sat up to face her. "Look, I'm not mad at you. Don't cry about it!"

"I'm not crying about that!" Fanny snapped. "I'm crying about...I don't actually know...Anyway I'm NOT crying! I, I think I'm getting a cold!"

Patton rolled his eyes, of course Fanny couldn't be seen as soft. He sighed, she was obviously upset about something.  
He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"What are you doing!" Fanny screeched, pushing Patton so hard, he fell from the bed onto the floor.

"Ow!" Patton said as he rubbed his now sore head. "I thought you needed a hug."

Fanny glared at him. "I don't _do _hugs!"

"Neither do I usually, you just looked like...forget it." He sighed, sitting up and shuffling over to the wall to lean against. "...You're one weird girl you know that Fan..."

He stopped his sentence when he saw Fanny's look of shock.  
He coughed and corrected himself. "...Numbuh 86."

"You've never called me by my real name before." Fanny blushed, looking down at the bed.

Patton blushed too. "Sorry, it kind of slipped out.

Fanny looked up and gave a small smile. "I kind of liked it, it was kind of comforting."

Patton smiled back.  
Fanny stood up and walked over to his side, he looked up at her.  
"Oh yeah." Fanny said, before smacking him on the side of the head and walking back to sit on the bed. "That's for calling me weird."

"Ow!" Patton moaned. Rubbing his head. "I'll have a major migraine by the time we get out of this cell."

Fanny sighed grimly and looked down at her feet sadly. "If we ever do get out."

Patton looked up at her and saw how sad she was.  
"You won't hit me again will you?" He asked.

She glanced up at him and shook her head. Patton stood up and sat next to her, so that they were pretty close to one another, but an appropriate distance. Patton placed a nervous hand on her shoulder. "We'll be okay."

Fanny looked at him with tear filled eyes. She suddenly dived at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Patton was taken by surprise, he sat stiffly, terrified that if he moved or put his arm on her, she'd murder him.  
When she tightened her grip on him, he took it as a sign that she wanted him to put an arm over her. So slowly and nervously, he did so.

The two sat there in silence.  
Fanny sniffed again, Patton then felt the material on his shoulder grow damp.

"Is that your cold again?" He said quietly.

Fanny nodded and sniffed again, hiding her face under her red locks. "Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something."

Patton smiled and gently rested his head on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton and Fanny had fallen asleep. Patton was lay on his side, his back facing the nearest wall. Fanny was lay next to him, also lying on her side with her back to him. The sound of the door opening woke her up. Fanny's eyes flickered and soon opened, looking at the door. A light weight on her waist made her look to see what it was. She was disgusted to find Patton's arm lying gently on her hip. She gave a snarl and elbowed him before sitting up.

Patton jumped, suddenly awaking by a sudden pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Fanny sitting up next to him, he immediately knew where the pain had come from, he frowned.  
"What was that for?"

"Shh!" Fanny hissed, staring at the door.

Patton followed her gaze to see the door opening.  
The Delightful Children were stood in the doorway, staring at the two with their cold, blue eyes of stone.

"Time to go..." The delightfuls grinned evilly.

Patton and Fanny exchanged nervous glances as they stood up.  
The Delightfuls walked over and first grabbed Patton. He hissed in pain as they turned him around to push him to the bed and pull his arms behind his back. When they had him they did the same to Fanny.  
They led them to the room where Patton had found the electric chair.  
Patton and Fanny gasped as they walked in and saw it.

"Welcome to the perfectionising room." The Delightfuls said in unison.

Patton and Fanny stared at the chair.

"You two are going to be our guinea pigs today." The Delightfuls chuckled. Pushing Fanny and Patton forward as they closed the door. "Who's going first?"

Patton grabbed Fanny's arm and pulled her behind him, glaring at the Delightful children.  
They laughed at him.

"Well, how about we flip a coin?" They said, Lenny pulled a penny from his pocket. "Heads it's Numbuh 60, tails, 86."

He flipped the coin in the air and everyone watched as he caught it and put it on the back of his hand, covering it. He lifted his hand so that only his brothers and sisters could see.  
They cackled and looked up at Patton and Fanny. Who stared at them anxiously. They suddenly leapt forward.

"Tails!" They yelled, pushing Patton aside and grabbing Fanny, dragging her up to the chair.

Patton stood back up and ran towards them. "Hey! Let go of her!"

David spun around and pushed him away.  
When the delightfuls stood back, Patton was horrified to see that they'd strapped her to the chair. They cackled and pulled down on a switch. Fanny screamed in pain as the chair began to flash, electric beams whizzed around her body. Patton growled and dived at David, tearing him from the crowd of his brothers and sisters. Patton threw him to the floor and pinned him down.

"If you like her so much then why don't you stop it!" Patton yelled.

David simply chuckled, along with his brothers and sisters. They spoke in unison.  
"You silly kids, how many times do you fall for the _'we're your allies'_ act? You fell for it when Lenny did it too. We just needed information...and Numbuh 86 was more likely to give it to us than you."

Patton snarled and thumped David in the face. He was soon pulled off by the other Delightfuls. dragging him to the corner, they tied him to a chair. The rope held him so tight that he couldn't even move, all he could do was watch. He wasn't sure who was being put through more torture, Fanny in the chair or him having to watch her.  
Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. They all turned to see the door fall down.

"About time you guys showed up!" Patton rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to decide to come and help us!"

Nigel walked in, his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A in his hand.  
"Well if you hadn't disobeyed orders and come on your own you wouldn't be here would you?" He replied sternly.

Patton frowned at him. "Can we argue later and you get us out of this mess first?"

Nigel sighed. "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

Sector V ran in. Abby and Wally ran to the Delightfuls, tackling them.  
Nigel and Hoagie ran to the chair to figure out how to get Fanny from it. Kuki ran to Patton's side to untie him.

When he was free, Patton ran over to Hoagie and Nigel who were trying to figure out how to shut it off.  
"Can't we just pull her out of it?" Patton asked. "We're taking too much time here!"

"We can't" Hoagie replied. "We don't know what could happen if we didn't shut it off."

Patton sighed and stared at the control board. He ran behind it, pulling out the socket.  
"Good idea." Hoagie nodded.

Patton glanced over to see that Abby and Wally had pinned down the Delightfuls.  
He went over to Fanny and pulled the bowl from her head, untying her. Fanny's head drooped down.  
"Numbuh 86?" Patton whispered, crouching in front of her, he lifted her face to look at her.

"Numbuh 86?" Fanny asked, placing a hand to her head in a daze. "M...My names Fanny."

All kids exchanged glances. The Delightfuls chuckled.  
"Get them out of here!" Nigel ordered Abby and Wally. Abby and Wally picked them up and dragged them out.

Patton turned back to Fanny and sighed. "Okay, Fanny...come on, let's get out of here and back to moon base." 

Fanny shook her head. "No, I don't want to...I'd rather go home and do homework...Oh! Or chores!"

They all gasped.  
"What have they done to her?" Hoagie asked.

Patton turned back to her. "No, Fanny, you're a kids next door member...remember? Numbuh 86."

Fanny nodded. "Yeah...but I don't want to any more...it's dangerous and stupid."

Patton looked back at Nigel, who was stifling a laugh. Wally and Abby reappeared.  
"Is she okay?" Abby asked.

Fanny smiled. "I'm fine thank you."

Wally and Abby looked at one another, confused.  
Kuki giggled. "I like this Numbuh 86, she's nice."  
The rest of the kids laughed and agreed. Patton shook his head, he stood upright.

"Come on Fanny, We'll take you home." He said, holding out a hand.

Fanny took his hand and pulled herself up.  
They led her to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and took off.  
Patton walked over to Nigel and Hoagie. He glanced over at Fanny who Wally had given his maths homework, she was happily scribbling sums and writing the answers on the paper.

"We've got to get to moon base to fix this." He said quietly.

"Why?" Hoagie chuckled. "I like this Numbuh 86."

Patton glared at him. "Well I don't!...I like the old one."

Hoagie gave him a strange look then changed direction toward moon base.  
When they finally arrived, Patton took Fanny out. They found Rachel in the meeting room with some other members. She noticed them and excused herself.

"Numbuh 60, I can't believe you disobeyed orders! You're going to be put on extra hours training the newcomers for a month!" She reprimanded.

Patton sighed. "Great, okay will you just help out Numbuh 86 first?"

Rachel glanced at Fanny to see her looking around the room.  
"This place is full of safety hazards!" Fanny exclaimed. Patton sighed and stared at Rachel.

"I see what you mean, take her to the labs." Rachel ordered. Patton saluted and did as he was asked.

…

The science geeks placed Fanny in a chair in the middle of a small room.  
They ran numerous tests and within forty five minutes, they'd found a cure. However, they debated giving it to Fanny. Patton had to...persuade them to give her the cure.  
He waited outside as the cure took place. They soon heard Fanny's voice.  
"Well, move out of my way then!" She yelled.

Patton smiled as Fanny stormed through the door, a grumpy frown on her face.  
He stood up and ran to her, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. He dropped her when she thumped him on the head...harder than she'd done before.

"Don't ever do that again!" Fanny snarled.

Patton rubbed his head, then began to chuckle.

Fanny pouted at him.  
"What're you laughing at?" She demanded.

"It's good to have you back." He shrugged.

Fanny narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get to work?"

Patton grinned, then turned and walked away, towards the training base.  
Fanny watched him leave, she gave a subtle smile as she watched him go. Well sure, she couldn't let him know that she was grateful for him saving her...she'd lost her mean, adventurous spark when she was perfectionised. But when she was restored to herself, she hadn't lost her memory of it.

_END_


End file.
